Queimando
by Larissa Black
Summary: Com a ajuda de Mai, Katara decide dar mais um passo em sua relação com Aang. Lemon... Obrigada pelos comentários! Continuação postada.
1. Chapter 1

**E eu que já fui uma Zutarada de carteirinha, agora estou mais Canon do que nunca. Acho que foi ter visto Korra e tudo. Espero que gostem. Por favor, reviews!**

Há quatro anos a guerra havia finalmente terminado e as coisas pareciam estar finalmente entrando em equilíbrio no mundo. Republic City estava finalmente se tornando realidade. Isso exigia, porém, que o principal responsável por ela trabalhasse constantemente para que tudo se tornasse perfeito. Avatar Aang apesar da pouca idade tinha o peso de manter o mundo em equilíbrio em suas costas. Apesar de ser muito maduro em questões como esta, ele vivia em conflito interno sobre algo muito simples: sua namorada, Katara. Eles estão juntos desde o fim da guerra e à medida que foram crescendo a relação deles amadurecia e ficava mais forte. Assim que o Templo do Ar em Republic City ficasse pronto eles se casariam. Mas, de uns tempos para cá, a relação deles estava estranha. Era como se os dois, inconscientemente, evitavam se tocar, pois quando isso acontecia parecia que um vulcão estava prestes a explodir. Então Aang se afastava receoso. Ou Katara achava que tinha algo melhor para fazer.

- Estamos chegando, amor. – Aang avisou a uma Katara semiadormecida na sela. Ela estava linda. A luz do por do sol em Ba Sing Se realçava os traços delicados do rosto dela. Ele a amava muito. Sim, como a amava.

- Hum... Eu acabei dormindo. Desculpa. Que bela companhia eu sou! – ela falou com a voz preguiçosa. Ele sorriu e respondeu:

- Não se preocupe, eu estava meditando. O silêncio é necessário, nesse caso.

- Aang, vamos ao Dragão Jasmim primeiro ou vamos direto ao palácio do rei da Terra? – Katara adorava os chás e as palavras sábias do General Iroh e achava o lugar mais agradável que o palácio, que não trazia boas lembranças.

- Não há necessidade de irmos ao palácio agora, se você não quiser. A reunião será amanhã. Vamos após o jantar.

- Então, ao Dragão Jasmim.

Quando desceram e Aang guardou Appa em um local seguro e cheio de feno, foram até a loja de chá. Iroh conversava alegremente sobre qualquer coisa com Zuko, que também estava lá para a reunião sobre as necessidades de Republic City.

- Olá Senhor Quente. Como vai? Flamejante? - Aang cumprimentou Zuko de forma divertida.

- Aang, não me chame assim. – Zuko respondeu fingindo estar bravo.

- É mesmo Aang, o que vão pensar do poderoso Senhor do Fogo? –Katara cumprimentou Iroh e deu um tapa leve no ombro de Zuko. – Como vai, majestade? Onde está a Senhora Quente?

- Estou aqui. Decidi que seria mais interessante sair daquele palácio para não morrer de tédio. – Mai e Katara agora eram muito amigas, mas ela não havia deixado de sentir tédio pelo mundo. – Venha. Precisamos conversar.

Katara seguiu-a para os fundos da loja, que era a casa de Iroh. Apesar de ser o senhor do fogo e ter um ótimo lugar para ficar em Ba Sing Se, Zuko não abria mão de ficar com o tio. Entraram no quarto em que eles estavam acomodados e Katara falou:

- E aí? Como está sendo a vida, agora que casou? – quis saber.

- Boa... Bem, na verdade é um tédio ficar naquele palácio com tantas pessoas te ajudando a mover os pés, mas pode ser bem agradável ser da realeza, às vezes. E você, alguma grande novidade?

- Não. Nada mesmo. O Templo do Ar está quase pronto. Depois disso eu e Aang vamos nos casar. Republic City está ficando linda, embora eu sinta falta do Polo Sul...

- Não sei como você pode gostar tanto de gelo. Na verdade eu chamei você por que quero que me ajude a descobrir uma coisa. Acredito que como você sabe curar, será capaz de sentir.

- Diga. Farei tudo que eu puder.

- Eu acho que, bem, eu acho que estou grávida. – ela falou de uma vez com o rosto corado. Era um pouco incomum para Mai demonstrar tamanha hesitação.

- Sério? Ah, Zuko ficará tão feliz quando souber. – Katara abraçou Mai.

- Eis o problema. Eu não quero contar se não tiver certeza. Ficamos tristes quando eu achei que estava grávida e semanas mais tarde descobri que havia me enganado.

- Ok. Você quer que eu tente sentir o que há em sua barriga? Agora?

- Sim.

- Preciso que deite e deixe a barriga descoberta. Enquanto isso, vou pegar um pouco de água.

Katara saiu e quando voltou, Mai estava exatamente como ela havia pedido. Ela manipulou a água e trouxe até a barriga de Mai. A principio não sentiu nenhuma anormalidade, mas alguns segundos depois detectou que havia algo incomum. Decidiu investigar melhor antes que pudesse dizer que Mai realmente poderia estar grávida.

- Mai, eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Sim.

- Será que você poderia vir comigo para o palácio? Aang ficaria aqui com Zuko. É que meio embaraçoso quando temos que dividir o mesmo quarto. Eu nem durmo direito.

- Espera! Vocês ainda não...? Espíritos! Achei que depois daquela conversa que tivemos você finalmente teria coragem.

- Pois é, não tive. E percebi que de alguma forma acabo com a coragem dele também. Eu sou uma idiota.

- Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo, se amam e vão se casar em breve. Não vejo por que você ainda está com problemas de timidez. Sabe, no casamento vai ser inevitável... – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu sei... Mas é que eu tenho medo de parecer uma idiota oferecida se eu começar e medo de fazer algo estúpido se eu deixar que ele continue. É só que... eu não sei como e o que fazer.

- Katara, ninguém nasceu sabendo como fazer nada. E você não saberá se não tentar. Sabe, minha primeira vez foi horrível e dolorosa. Mas foi melhorando à medida que aprendíamos nosso ritmo. Mas como saberíamos se não começássemos?

- Horrível? Achei que tivesse me dito que foi ótima. – Katara olhou-a com desconfiança.

- Ah, naquele dia eu estava me referindo à quarta ou quinta vez. Foi mesmo horrível. Dobradores de fogo... – ela revirou os olhos. Diziam que os dobradores de fogo podem ser mais quentes que o normal e agradável em certas situações, se não aprenderem a se controlar. Espíritos! Aang dobrava os quatro elementos...

- Aang é um dobrador de fogo. Devo me assustar? Mai, mudando de assunto, há sim algo estranho em sua barriga e que está mesmo na região do útero. Tudo indica que você está grávida.

Mai sorriu de uma maneira que era raro ver. Ela ficou radiante de repente.

- Obrigada, Katara! Se eu realmente estiver grávida... Ah espero que seja uma menina!

Enquanto ela se recompunha falou:

- Aang não é naturalmente um dobrador de fogo. Não comece a colocar mais coisas em sua cabeça. E eu realmente acho que vocês devem conversar. Para isso é necessário que você fique com ele e não comigo. Não vejo Zuko há um mês, desde que ele veio para essa cidade horrível. Então _eu_ tenho muitas coisas a falar com o Senhor Quente, se me entende?

- Mas Mai e se...

- E se você fosse menos preocupada poderia estar se divertindo há muito tempo... Pense nisso. Acho que tio Iroh vai servir o jantar mais cedo. Vamos?

- Sim.

Katara seguiu Mai de volta para a loja. Jantaram, conversaram até que Mai reclamou que estava muito tarde. Zuko e ela retiraram-se e Aang viu que estava na hora de voarem até o palácio.

- Obrigada pelo jantar e pela conversa, General Iroh. Vou seguir seus conselhos, sim. – Aang fez uma reverência e se retirou.

- Até mais, General. – Katara fez o mesmo e seguiu Aang desejando que não tivesse mesmo que dormir no mesmo quarto que ele.

- Acho melhor não pegar o Appa. Vamos com meu planador mesmo. – Aang falou.

- Como quiser.

- Venha. – ele enlaçou a cintura dela com um dos braços e impulsionou com o planador. Katara sentiu arrepios que sabia não ter relação nenhuma com o vento em seu rosto e sim o dobrador dele. Espíritos, ela o desejava. Seu corpo queimava ao simples toque dele. Por que então relutava em se entregar? Sabia que ele sentia o mesmo. Alguns minutos depois chegaram ao palácio. Katara não gostava do lugar, pois sempre recordava o que havia acontecido no dia em que quase perdeu Aang. Quando entrava na sala do trono, uma parte dela sempre esperava que Azula estaria lá lhe dizendo que a paz não era nada mais que um sonho.

Não era Azula, mas um guarda do palácio que estava lá para recebê-los.

- Avatar Aang e senhorita Katara. É uma honra recebê-los. – fez uma reverência. – Acredito que estejam cansados. Vamos, vou mostrar seus aposentos.

Seguiram silenciosamente pelo corredor e finalmente chegaram ao quarto que costumavam dividir, sempre que vinham a Ba Sing Se.

- Tenham uma boa noite.

- Boa noite e muito obrigada. – Aang falou, fechando a porta.

Katara já estava trancada no banheiro antes que Aang pudesse acabar de trancar a porta, como sempre. Ela se lavou e escovou os longos cabelos, que sempre ficavam uma bagunça quando ela voava sem Appa. Mudou de roupa e finalmente saiu do banheiro. Quando voltou ao quarto Aang estava deitado na cama, com as pernas cruzadas. Havia tirado a parte de cima da veste e estava sem os sapatos. Em geral ele não tirava a parte de cima. Ela sentou-se do outro lado da cama.

- Aang... Eu...

- Katara... Eu...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo e com os olhos confusos.

- Você primeiro. – ele disse.

Ela respirou fundo. Lembrou-se do que Mai havia dito: "E você não saberá se não tentar." E ela queria tentar, ah como queria!

- Acho que não estamos agindo muito bem ultimamente. Quero dizer, você nem quer mais dobrar água comigo e sempre que temos que dividir o quarto você monta uma barraca de terra ou dorme com o Appa, quando pode.

- _Você _se tranca no banheiro por que tem que trocar de roupa, como se eu nunca tivesse te visto com roupas de baixo ou roupas de banho, que são a mesma coisa. Eu me sinto um intruso. Sempre que eu beijo você sinto que suas mãos tentam me afastar. Não entendo. Você quer me beijar, não quer? – ele levantou para encará-la nos olhos.

- Sim... – ela estremeceu ao encará-lo. Os olhos dele queimavam. De frustração e de desejo também.

- Então, por quê? Por que simplesmente não podemos fazer aquilo que queremos? Se você quer me beijar e eu quero te beijar, por que raios não nos beijamos de uma vez?

- Eu... não sei. – ela respondeu com a voz baixa.

- Você está com medo, não está? Medo de não conseguir nos controlar e acabarmos... – ele perguntou, mas não esperou pela resposta. – Eu também tenho medo, Katara. Eu não quero fazer nada que te machuque. Eu não quero fazer nada de errado.

- Aang, eu... acho... – ela tinha que falar agora. Ou perderia mais uma oportunidade. Estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dele. Encarando- o nos olhos continuou. – Acho que devemos tentar. Sabe, eu não quero parecer uma ofereci...

Ela não acabou de falar, pois ele esmagou os lábios dela com um beijo. Minutos depois eles tiveram que parar para respirar. Lentamente ele a empurrou para o travesseiro, ficando deitado por cima dela. Olhou-a nos olhos e falou:

- Eu quero você há muito tempo... não sei por que demoramos tanto...

Voltaram a se beijar, lentamente explorando os lábios um do outro com a língua enquanto suas mãos passeavam, acariciando-se.

Ele desceu os lábios até o pescoço dela e mordiscava. Katara não conseguiu conter os gemidos. Aquilo era bom. Tê-lo deitado sobre ela, respirando rápido e tremendo sempre que as mãos dela ousavam tocá-lo na parte interna das pernas ou mordiscava lhe a orelha somente aumentava o desejo que ela guardou por tanto tempo.

Os lábios dele agora não estavam mais no pescoço. Desciam lentamente em direção aos seios cobertos pelo roupão que ela usava. Antes de tentar tirá-los Aang a encarou, para ter certeza de que não estava fazendo nada de errado. Ela sorriu de leve e o ajudou a desfazer o nó. Algumas vezes, enquanto treinavam a dobra de água a roupa de Katara ficava mais transparente que o normal e permitia que Aang tivesse uma ideia do contorno dos seios dela. Porém, nada, nem mesmo os sonhos fantasiosos que tinha com ela, se comparava a sensação de vê-los, tocá-los e senti-los completamente desnudos. Eram lindos. Ela era linda. Ela estava um pouco corada de vergonha, então Aang falou:

- Não fique envergonhada... Você é tão linda... – ele sorriu e ela suspirou.

Aang tocou-lhe os seios, primeiro com os dedos, mas não resistiu e começou a beijá-los e acaricia-los com a língua. Tudo o que Katara tinha em mente era o quanto aquilo era bom e como ela não queria que parasse.

Até que ele desceu mais um pouco e começou a beijar a barriga dela, contornando com a língua cada parte e detendo-se sempre um pouco abaixo do umbigo. Ele conseguia sentir o calor que emanava daquela parte do corpo ainda coberta. Katara tremia sempre que ele beijava e soprava bem devagar, abaixo do umbigo. De repente ela segurou o rosto dele e o fez parar.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Nada. É só que... – ela o empurrou para a cama e continuou. – Agora é minha vez. Vamos descobrir os pontos fracos do poderoso avatar.

Diferente dele, Katara não começou pelo pescoço. Sabia que ponto os garotos eram mais sensíveis, pois havia aprendido quando teve aulas de cura. Com Aang não era diferente. Ela passou as unhas, bem devagar abaixo do umbigo, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele. Queria, não, precisava ver a reação. Ela precisava saber que estava fazendo tudo certo. Ele mordia os lábios e algumas vezes não conseguia conter os gemidos. Katara decidiu beijar e lamber lhe o baixo ventre. Ele gemeu alto.

- Isso... ah... é bom... ah...

Ela decidiu tirar a calça de Aang, para poder tocar as pernas dele. Outro ponto muito sensível. Ela corou violentamente quando suas mãos roçaram no volume que se formava na frente da calça. Agora ambos estavam à uma peça de roupa de ficarem nus. As pernas dele tremiam ao toque das mãos dela. Quando ela pôs os lábios na parte interna da coxa, onde acabava a tatuagem azul, Aang segurou os lençóis com força e gemeu alto.

- Katara... Espera...

- O que? – ela levantou rapidamente.

- Sabe, não é justo. Eu não ter feito nada parecido... Então, acho que está na hora de descobrir mais...

As mãos dele passeavam entre as coxas dela, fazendo-a suspirar, principalmente quando ele roçava bem no meio delas. Ela queria terrivelmente pedir para que ele tocasse bem ali, onde estava queimando. Mas era tímida para isso. Aang, e sua curiosidade sem fim, decidiu que poderia tornar as coisas melhores se tirasse aquele pedaço de pano do meio. E assim o fez. Katara estava completamente nua, deitada e entregue em sua frente. E ele era o cara mais feliz do mundo, naquele momento. Os dedos dele abriram espaço entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a arfar. Aquilo era bom... Muito bom... Perguntou-se por que Mai havia odiado tanto a primeira vez. Katara estava simplesmente adorando. Alguns minutos depois Aang parou. Katara abriu os olhos e viu que ele estava se livrando de sua última roupa.

A visão dele nu a fez suspirar. Era perfeito e estava queimando de desejo por ela. Só por ela. Ele deitou por cima dela, roçando seus sexos ao fazer isso. Ambos respiraram fundo.

- Se eu te machucar me avise. Eu paro. – ele falou olhando nos olhos dela.

- Está tudo bem.

Ele movimentou-se bem devagar e quando estava completamente dentro dela, gemeu. Era ótimo. Talvez a melhor sensação que experimentara na vida. Ela pulsava, quente, sob ele.

- Tudo bem, Katara?

- Sim...

Não estava tudo tão bem, pois a dor que sentia era cortante. Mas ver que ele estava bem, que estava sentindo prazer em seu corpo, tornava tudo especial. Aang movimentou-se devagar e ela decidiu acompanha-lo. Talvez a dor acabasse com o movimento. Não fez muita diferença, mas a forma como ele reagia a cada movimento, fez com que Katara se sentisse plena e satisfeita. Os movimentos eram mais intensos e a dor agora estava mesmo menor. Estar com Aang era bom, fazer tudo aquilo era muito bom. Momentos depois ele parou. Ela sentiu algo pegajoso e quente dentro de si. Aang havia acabado. Por enquanto... Aquela noite não seria dormida, Katara pensou.

Ele deitou ao lado dela e a encarou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Isso é... incrível.

- É... é sim. – Katara respondeu suspirando. Estava feliz.

- A única coisa que eu não entendo é como ficamos tanto tempo nos privando disso tudo.

- Medo. Só isso. Mas não vamos falar do passado. Vamos aproveitar o presente. Tem folego para mais uma, avatar? – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Quer testar?

Aquela noite foi mesmo curta. Mas eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo. Em certo momento Katara pensou que agora tinha uma boa lembrança de Ba Sing Se e do seu palácio. De repente aquilo tudo se tornou bastante agradável.


	2. Chapter 2

**E atendendo aos pedidos, aqui está a continuação de Queimando... Enjoy! Muito obrigada a todas que comentaram. Eu sei que está tosco, mas minha inspiração tá meio capenga.**

**Megulhando**

O dia amanheceu muito rápido para Aang. Ele teria de deixa-la e cumprir suas obrigações na reunião. Katara ainda estava adormecida. Ele admirou-a por alguns momentos, antes de levantar para se aprontar. Seria muito bom acordar com ela todos os dias, principalmente depois de uma noite tão interessante como fora aquela. Enquanto se aprontava, as lembranças vieram a sua mente. Como pôde ser tão bobo e adiar aquilo tudo, por medo? Era simples, natural, como respirar. E era Katara. Agradeceria eternamente uma frase que Iroh havia dito, sobre algo que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com a situação. "Se deixarmos o receio tomar conta de nós, perdemos muitas coisas bonitas do mundo, meu jovem avatar." O velho general não fazia ideia do quanto aquelas palavras simples significaram para Aang.

- Aang? – a voz sonolenta de Katara o fez voltar para a cama.

- Bom dia, amor! – ele cumprimentou aproximando-se para abraçá-la. – Já está na hora da reunião. Eu tenho que ir.

- Eu sei... – eles se olharam por alguns momentos, com a expressão de completa felicidade. Então Katara continuou a falar.

- Você quer me encontrar no lago laogai depois da reunião? Está me devendo uma revanche. Dessa vez você está perdido. Não vou cair no seu truque baixo. – ela bateu de leve nos ombros dele. De vez em quando faziam competição de dobra de água, durante os treinos. Da última vez, Aang fingiu estar seriamente machucado e pegou Katara de guarda baixa.

- Eu já estou perdido... E atrasado. – beijou-a rapidamente nos lábios e saiu.

Aang estava mesmo atrasado. O banquete estava servido e todos estranharam o atraso, já que não era do feitio dele comportar-se assim.

- Bom dia a todos. – Aang cumprimentou.

- O que houve para você chegar tão tarde? Não parece doente, mas parece não ter dormido. Está com olheiras... – Zuko falou assim que Aang sentou perto dele.

- Estou? Ér... Acho que não dormi, pois estava preocupado com a reunião. - Aang decidiu que era melhor concentrar-se na comida.

- Sabe que é feio mentir, dedos leves*? – Toph sussurrou para ele, do outro lado. *** (N/A ninguém sabe mesmo como traduzir aquele Twinkle toes...).**

Normalmente participava da reunião sobre Republic City um representante de cada nação e seus conselheiros. Katara tentou representar a Tribo da Água do Sul, mas sua falta de paciência com as ideias malucas do Rei da Terra a fez desistir do posto. Naquele dia Aang estava representando as Tribos, pois havia convocado a reunião muito rápido e as mensagens não chegaram a tempo. Como Avatar, ele tinha essa permissão oficial. Toph também não era parte do conselho, mas estava lá por razões especiais: a polícia de Republic City. Terminado o banquete, o rei Kuei abriu a reunião e permitiu que Aang falasse.

- Republic City está finalmente tomando a forma que projetamos para ela, anos atrás. Agora não há somente cidadãos da Nação do Fogo e da Terra. Muitas pessoas das Tribos da Água do Norte e do Sul estão lá para nos ajudar a construir a cidade. Nômades, como alguns que encontrei durante a guerra, estão me ajudando com o Templo do Ar e estou passando todo o conhecimento que tenho para eles. São os acólitos do ar (air acolytes). Mas há um problema que não consigo sanar sozinho e é por isso que Toph está aqui hoje. A segurança é falha. Inúmeros dobradores de fogo reclamam de terem suas casas pilhadas ou de serem ameaçados nas ruas. Eu pensei que seria possível criar uma cidade sem precisar de seguranças como o Dai Li ou a Guarda do Fogo. Infelizmente, velhas feridas ainda não foram fechadas. Toph, por favor. – Aang parou de falar e deu a vez a Toph.

- A cidade vai virar um caos terrível se não fizermos nada. Por isso eu sugeri que a dobra de metal, inventada por mim, fosse usada para alguma coisa além de amassar moedas. Tenho alguns aprendizes e posso afirmar que com meu comando eles conseguem dar conta de ser a primeira polícia de Republic City. Sabe, para colocar alguma harmonia na cabeça dos baderneiros... – Toph cresceu, mas ainda era Toph.

- Eu tenho outra sugestão para fazer. – Zuko interrompeu.

- Contra a polícia, Zuko, ah... Senhor do Fogo? - Toph perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Não, Toph. E se fizéssemos uma competição, como o Agni Kai, mas só por esporte. Nada de mortes ou luta por honra. Só por entretenimento. Acalmaria os ânimos das pessoas. Quero dizer, elas teriam algo sobre o qual falar e pensar... E um lugar para lutar.

- Competição? Não sei se é uma boa ideia. – Aang falou.

- Não é. – o rei Kuei, que até então apenas observava, interferiu. – Se colocarmos um dobrador de fogo contra um dobrador de terra, e assim por diante. Mas se formarmos um time com três dobradores, um de cada elemento, pode ser uma boa ideia.

- Um time com dobradores de fogo, terra e água trabalhando juntos? E isso é possível? – Toph retrucou com desdém.

- Rei Kuei, você tem razão. Se conseguirmos que dobradores diferentes sejam um time, então as pessoas de Republic City finalmente entenderão que não há motivos para brigas. – Aang constatou que aquela era uma boa ideia.

- Ótimo, ótimo. Mas ainda precisarão da polícia, para o caso de elas esquecerem. – Toph respondeu com empolgação.

- Claro que precisaremos de você. Não sei como fazer regras de jogo. E quem colocaria ordem no local? – Zuko falou, alcançando o ombro dela para um tapinha.

- Com isso, o que eu pretendo é: voltar para casa e anunciar a polícia e os jogos de dobra. Encorajarei as pessoas a formarem os times, enquanto as regras não se aprontam. Ah, também precisamos pensar onde os jogos acontecerão. – Aang falou. Estava mesmo focado na reunião, mas o pensamento de Katara com roupas de banho esperando por ele no lago o fazia querer termina-la mais rápido.

- Por que não tentamos fazer as regras agora? – Zuko quis saber.

- Bem, é que... – Aang pensou na primeira desculpa que lhe veio à mente. – Acho que se nós pedirmos para o Sokka ajudar, elas sairão mais claras. Ele é o cara dos planos, e tudo. Sem ofensas... Eu preciso que assinem as decisões aqui embaixo.

Aang estendeu os papéis que ele e Zuko haviam trazido. Poucas palavras foram ditas, mas duas grandes coisas para Republic City haviam sido criadas.

Katara levantou-se logo depois que Aang saiu do quarto. Estava tão feliz que mal se continha. Antes ela tinha um pensamento bobo de que quando tudo finalmente acontecesse, ela não conseguiria olhar para Aang nos olhos, de tanta vergonha. Mas a realidade era exatamente o contrário. Ela não se sentiu envergonhada quando falou com ele pela manhã, quando olhou para os lindos olhos cinza que somente ele tinha. Tudo o que ela mais queria era poder vê-lo de novo. Este pensamento não saiu da cabeça dela, enquanto ela tomava sol na beira do lago. Estava parecendo uma boba. Riu quando pensou no que Toph diria se a visse daquele jeito. E Mai... Tinha que agradecer a ela. Levantou-se e foi para dentro da água. Sempre que estava na água se sentia em casa. Como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, que nada iria detê-la. Mergulhou e brincou na água por muito tempo, até que foi interrompida pela voz de Toph.

- Ei, doçura. Saia da água. Sabe que eu não consigo vê-la daí.

- Toph! – fazia tempo que não a via. Talvez desde o casamento de Zuko e Mai, há um ano. Toph tinha os 'lily livers' para tomar conta, em sua cidade. Katara saiu da água rapidamente e foi abraçá-la.

- Desculpe desapontá-la. Mas ele já está vindo. Só foi pegar o Appa. – Toph e seus comentários irônicos, como sempre.

- Desapontar? Oh, não. Estava com saudades de você. Não sabia mesmo que viria para a reunião. Como está a academia? Vai mesmo ser a polícia de Republic City? Precisamos de você lá.

- Está indo bem. Aqueles vermes já estão dobrando caixas de metal. Vou ser a polícia, sim. Mas preciso de um ou dois meses para organizar tudo e me mudar. Você vai gostar das novidades. Quando seu namorado voltar ele te conta tudo. Como vão as coisas? Alguma grande novidade que queira me contar?

Às vezes Katara odiava Toph, mortalmente. Odiava não poder ter segredos. Será que ela não pode usar aquela maldita dobra para chutar pedrinhas ao invés de procurar vibrações diferentes nos outros? Revirou os olhos e tentou, bravamente, não dizer nada demais.

- Não Toph. O Templo está quase pronto e Aang conseguiu tantos pergaminhos sobre tantas coisas dos nômades do ar. Agora será possível ensinar mais coisas aos acólitos do ar.

- Sério? Então foi por isso que ele parecia tão agitado hoje... Sua majestade cabeça de fósforo falou que ele parecia não ter dormido. Estava _lendo_ os tais pergaminhos, certo?

Katara gritou, por dentro. Queria mesmo manter tudo o que tinha acontecido em segredo, mas com Toph por perto era impossível.

- Ah tá, tá bom Toph. Você venceu. Mas juro que te afogo no lago se fizer alguma piada quando Aang chegar aqui.

Um sorriso presunçoso se formou nos lábios de Toph.

- O que houve? Não me diga que só agora vocês resolveram fazer alguma coisa interessante.

- É... Foi... – não importava o fato de Toph ser cega. Katara corou violentamente.

- Cara... Um ano! Você remoeu essa ideia por um ano... Ah não, espere. Na verdade foi quando Aang fez quinze anos e você decidiu que vocês estavam crescidos o suficiente. Isso faz... Hum... Um ano e meio? Por quê? Qual é o problema com vocês?

- Toph... As coisas não são tão fáceis assim. Eu só... Nós não sabíamos o que fazer ou como começar, sei lá... Ah por favor, dá um tempo. Pensando bem, foi melhor assim.

- É... Deve ter sido mesmo. Sabe, eu estou saindo com um cara... – Agora foi a vez de Toph corar.

- Sério? Ah Toph, que legal. Quem é ele? Eu conheço? Quando vai me apresenta-lo? Ele vem com você para a cidade?

- Calma. Não sei se ele irá comigo. É o... – Toph foi interrompida pela chegada de Aang.

- Vejo que não teve problemas em encontrá-la. – Aang falou dirigindo-se a Toph.

- Foi fácil. Segui os tremores estranhos que chamamos de overdose de felicidade. Ou talvez a palavra melhor seja org...

- Toph! – Katara interrompeu, irritada.

- Já entendi. Fundo do lago. Até mais. – ela abraçou os dois meio desengonçada. E completou. – Sabe, nem todo mundo é cego por aqui... Tomem cuidado.

Aang olhou desconfiado para Katara.

- Ela não sabe... Sabe?

- Não me culpe por nada. Ela viu _você _primeiro. – Katara falou irritada.

- Legal... Um ano ou dois de piadas sem graça. – Ele começou a tirar a roupa.

- O que está fazendo? – Katara perguntou.

- Tirando a roupa. Lago. Nadar. Dobra de água. Lembra? – ele respondeu levantando rapidamente os olhos para encará-la, divertido, enquanto tirava o resto da calça e dos sapatos.  
- Claro... – ela sorriu e voltou para a água.

Não demorou muito para que ele a alcançasse. Beijaram-se por um longo tempo, até que Katara, sem avisar, o afastou com o movimento de braço de polvo.

- Ei... Assim não vale. Devia ter avisado. – Aang reclamou.

- Você não me avisou quando fingiu estar machucado, da última vez. Vamos, avatar, revide... Estou esperando. – ela gritou. Já estava bem distante dele, agora.

Os muitos minutos que se seguiram foram de diversão e muitos movimentos incríveis de dobra de água. Quem os observasse de longe, diria que pareciam duas crianças brincando com seu brinquedo favorito. Eles riam cada vez que um era 'golpeado' pelo outro. De vez em quando Aang tentava usar a dobra de ar para tentar chegar perto de Katara, mas era 'severamente' punido com golpes dos vários animais marinhos que ela levara anos para aprender a fazer com água. Em certo momento não foi o ar que ele tentou dobrar. A terra ficou firme sob seus pés e ele fez uma passarela, na qual deslizou rapidamente e prendeu as mãos de Katara. Deitou por cima dela e ficou encarando os olhos azuis por vários momentos, até que conseguissem respirar bem.

- Assim não vale. – ela falou.

A terra ao redor deles cresceu mais um pouco e se transformou em paredes. Agora a luz entrava somete pela abertura de cima.

- O que você...? – ela quis saber.

- Toph pode ter razão. Pode haver pessoas aqui. Não quero que elas nos vejam fazendo isso.

Então voltou a beijá-la apaixonadamente, como se Katara fosse a uma fonte de vida que ele precisava terrivelmente. Não demorou mais que segundos para que ela sentisse o quanto ele a desejava, naquele momento. A terra embaixo deles sumiu aos poucos e de repente estavam mergulhados na água. Quando voltaram a superfície Aang falou:

- Há alguns meses eu ouvi, sem querer, uma coisa que você falou para Mai. "Seria interessante fazer algo assim na água". Ou uma coisa parecida com essa. Não tenho certeza se estava se referindo a isso, mas seria interessante. – os olhos cinza encaravam Katara com um pouco de receio, misturado ao desejo enorme que sentia.

- Então estava me espiando... Que coisa horrível! – ela retrucou com ironia. – Eu lembro. Ela estava lendo um livro idiota, sobre sexo e elementos e me mostrou a parte da água. Eu só... achei interessante o que li... – ela corou.

- Não quer tentar agora? – ele perguntou enquanto pressionava o corpo dela contra o seu. Os olhos enuviados de desejo.

- Não sei... Não sei se eu saberia. – ela baixou os olhos.

- Katara, vamos prometer uma coisa um ao outro. Não deixaremos de fazer coisas que queremos por medo de reações contrárias ou por vergonha. Não há motivo para se envergonhar, agora eu percebo. Eu amo você e sempre vou amar. Isso é tudo o que importa. Se fizermos algo errado, ao menos terá sido engraçado.

- Eu amo você, muito. Eu prometo. Será que você pode colocar a esteira de terra de volta?

Ele fez o que ela pediu e segundos depois Katara estava por cima de Aang beijando-o com força. Ela parou e trouxe água para as mãos. Aquilo que ela iria fazer não estava no livro de Mai. Mas Katara queria saber, há tempos fantasiava em saber, como seria usar sua habilidade de cura para massagear Aang, em várias partes sensíveis do corpo dele.

- Aang. Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Então, se eu te machucar, por favor, avise.

- Certo. – ele sussurrou em resposta.

Então ela começou. A água e as mãos dela começaram pelo abdômen, onde ela julgou que seria menos perigoso. Ele estava gostando, pois Katara alternava entre beijos e massagem. Os olhos dele se apertavam e o rosto se contorcia, de prazer. Ela decidiu retirar a única peça de roupa que ele vestia, para assim poder descer um pouco mais as mãos. Na noite anterior, o quarto estava em sombras e ela não pode vê-lo nu como agora. Certa vez durante a guerra, ela foi chamar Aang para o jantar quando estavam na casa de Ba Sing Se. Ela entrou no quarto sem bater e acabou o vendo sem roupa, pelo reflexo do espelho. Por pouco ela não foi pega. Mas era tão diferente agora. Ele havia crescido, ah sim como havia crescido. A água voltou para as mãos dela e a massagem agora era feita na parte interna das coxas de Aang. Ele não conseguiu se conter e gemeu alto. Ela sorriu. Estava fazendo certo. Finalmente tomou coragem e começou a massagear o sexo dele. O simples toque o fez gemer alto, com a voz rouca. Ele abriu os olhos e buscou os dela. Olharam-se por alguns momentos. As pupilas dele estavam dilatadas e os olhos, escuros. Ela hesitou e questionou:

- Eu estou fazendo algo errado?

- Não... Continua, por favor.

Katara obedeceu e recomeçou os movimentos. Enquanto massageava, observava cada detalhe do órgão que tinha em suas mãos e uma vontade violenta de beijar bem no topo tomou conta dela. 'Não, isso seria embaraçoso. ' Pensava para tentar se convencer a não fazer o que desejava. 'Você prometeu para ele que não ficaria mais envergonhada. ' Alguns minutos depois ela deixou o conflito de lado e beijou do topo ao final. Lembrou-se do livro de Mai. Ele dizia para sugar ou usar a língua. Ela o fez. As mãos massageavam a região próxima e a boca trabalhava no sexo.

- Ah... Kaa..ta...ra. Eu... vou... ah... pare. Eu vou... – Aang mal conseguia respirar, que dirá pronunciar alguma frase coerente. Ele tinha várias fantasias nada puras com Katara, mas aquilo superava todas elas.

- Kata... ra. Por favor... – parecia que ela não dava ouvidos.

Katara sabia o que iria acontecer se continuasse, mas a curiosidade a impedia de parar. Ela queria levar até o fim. Não demorou muito tempo. Aang não conseguiu se conter e derramou-se nos lábios dela. Era a coisa mais esquisita que já havia provado, pensou Katara. Mas era bom. Era o gosto dele.

- Me... desculpe. – ele ainda recuperava o folego.

- Não peça desculpas. Eu quis continuar. – ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele.

- Uau... Era isso que o tal livro da Mai ensinava? – Aang quis saber.

- Em partes. A parte da massagem era algo que eu queria fazer. – ela deu um sorriso tímido e baixou os olhos.

- Isso foi... Incrível, amor. Agora eu quero fazer alguma coisa para você.

- Não está cansado? Mal conseguia respirar segundos atrás... – Katara perguntou com um tom divertido.

- Dobradores de ar não ficam sem fôlego por muito tempo e eu sou muito jovem para me cansar tão rápido. – Deitou-se por cima dela, sem tirar os olhos dos orbes azuis dela e pressionou o corpo para que ela sentisse que ele estava pronto para mais uma – Viu?

- O que vai fazer?

- Você vai ver... Ou melhor, sentir.

'Dedos leves' era o apelido que Toph havia lhe dado. Katara pensou o quanto fazia sentido quando segundos depois estava sem roupa, sem ter sentido direito como elas deixaram seu corpo. Corou. O sol iluminava bem o "aposento" que Aang havia improvisado. Ela estava completamente exposta. Ele passou os dedos no corpo dela, bem de leve, dos pés à cabeça.

- Linda... – ele sussurrou e baixou a cabeça, próximo aos seios. Primeiro soprou, suavemente. Katara sentiu arrepios até na alma. Depois vieram os beijos. Nos seios, na barriga, nas pernas, na parte interna das coxas. Ele beijava um lugar e acariciava levemente outro, antes de beijá-lo também. Katara suspirava e às vezes sentia que o ar sumia por alguns instantes. O ar realmente sumiu quando Aang afastou um pouco as pernas dela e soprou, bem no meio.

- Aang... – ela sussurrou, no momento em que ele trocou o sopro por beijos molhados. Espíritos! Aquilo era incrivelmente bom. Ela sentia o corpo inteiro estremecer e esquentar a cada movimento dos lábios dele, da língua dele. A sensação foi intensificando a cada minuto até que ela não conseguia mais respirar direito e o corpo dela entrou em colapso. Ela não queria que aquela sensação parasse. 'Então isso é o tal orgasmo', ela pensou.

- Aang... É tão... Maravilhoso... – ela sorriu. A esteira sumiu de repente. Aang a abraçou e posicionou as pernas dela, uma de cada lado do seu corpo. Ele a encarou e respondeu:

- Você é maravilhosa. Quero que olhe para mim enquanto fazemos isso. – Sorriu e lentamente se empurrou para dentro dela. Katara constatou que agora sentia espasmos de prazer e que não havia nenhum resquício de dor. A expressão no rosto dele era linda. Agradeceu mentalmente ao sol por permitir-lhe ver tão claramente naquele instante. Movimentaram-se mais e mais depressa, sem tirar os olhos um do outro, deleitando-se com a forma como cada um expressava o quanto gostavam daquilo que faziam. Muitos minutos se passaram, até que os dois chegaram ao limite, dessa vez juntos. Permaneceram abraçados e Katara quebrou o silêncio.

- Onde estão nossas roupas?

- Penduradas no alto de uma estaca de terra, senhorita preocupada. – ele sorriu e beijou-se a testa. – Eu sei que de nada adiantaria essa parede se saíssemos sem roupa.

Vestiram-se depois que Aang recolocou a terra embaixo dos pés deles.

- Vamos para casa? – Aang questionou.

- Sim, por favor.

- Temos muitas coisas para arrumar naquela cidade.

No meio do caminho um pensamento ocorreu a Katara, que a deixou preocupada. Não havia feito/tomado absolutamente nada para evitar gravidez. Não se conteve e perguntou a Aang:

- E se eu estiver grávida? Nós nem casamos ainda e temos tantas coisas a fazer antes de poder pensar em cuidar de uma criança...

- Se você estiver grávida eu vou ser o cara mais feliz do mundo. Katara, problemas sempre existirão. Mas se ficarmos juntos, conseguiremos resolvê-los. Como sempre.

- Eu sei. – beijou-lhe rapidamente os lábios e voltou aos pensamentos.

Mais tarde, já em Republic City:

- Por que se atrasaram tanto? Eu achei que ia ficar louco se tivesse que cuidar desse templo sozinho por mais uma noite. Aang você está ensinando essas pessoas a serem doidas... piradas mesmo. – Sokka parecia zangado.

- Sokka, não consegue lidar com alguns adolescentes... Que terrível, Sokka! – Katara zombava.

Já era tarde da noite quando Katara decidiu que não dormiria mais nenhuma noite sem Aang perto dela. Ela saiu furtivamente e foi em direção ao quarto do namorado.

- Katara, onde está indo? – era Sokka.

- Vou pegar água.

- A cozinha fica para lá – disse apontando para o lado contrário. – Para cá fica o quarto do Aang.

- É verdade... – ela baixou os olhos e corou.

- Katara você e o avatar careca estão dormindo juntos? – ele perguntou com uma voz sugestiva.

- Sokka! Isso não é da sua conta. – ela respondeu, zangada.

- Até que enfim. Boa noite Katara. Só não faça nada muito perto de mim. Não quero vomitar.

Ele foi em direção ao próprio quarto e deixou Katara boquiaberta e espantada.


End file.
